


The Paragons

by Italymystery



Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), F/F, IT'S SUPERCAT DON'T LIKE DON'T CLICK, fanedit, supercat, version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italymystery/pseuds/Italymystery
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	The Paragons

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/49333344843/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
